dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Eolina Rey
Eolina Rey is a minor character and tattoo artist in Death of the Outsider. She owns the Red Camellia, a beauty and tattoo parlor in Upper Cyria. Biography Rey started out by opening a small hairdressing shop by the parlor, but quickly expanded, eventually setting up shop in the elite Upper Cyria District and serving customers from all over the Isles.Welcome to the Red Camellia Beauty Parlor By 1848, Rey was involved with the Eyeless, being responsible for tattooing their members.Red Camellia Appointment Book Rey is romantically involved with Shan Yun, a Tyvian opera singer. She met him when Aranda, a member of the Eyeless, sent him to get tattooed. While she knew who he was and what he looked like, she was not prepared for just how handsome he was.Unsent Letter to Shan Yun During one of her latest visits, Yun explained his musical lock to her. While he did not correct her mistake of thinking that live singing was required, he still changed the key to a different song.Shan Yun's Diary Shortly before the mission Follow the Ink, she attempted to visit his house but Yun's servants refused her access as Yun had told them not to admit anyone while he was composing. Realizing his mistake, Yun sent her a letter detailing a secret knock that would get her admitted immediately. Over two months before the events of Death of the Outsider, Rey ordered a vial of Liminal Blue from Pintaral Imports. Despite their assurances, it had not arrived by a suitable time. Just before Follow the Ink, Rey wrote a letter telling them they had until Friday to deliver it or she would go to a competitor of theirs, Oppueto Exotics, for future deliveries. Rey has had some issues with Martina, an employee at the Red Camellia, using krust-shell powder disinfectant against Rey's repeated instructions. Just before the Follow the Ink mission, Rey was forced to shut the Red Camellia and make Martina clean the entire place after Lady Cottington ended up with weeping blisters on her stomach.Stop Cleaning with Krust-Shell Powder! ''Death of the Outsider'' When Billie Lurk arrives in the Upper Cyria District, Rey is in her house, listening to one of Yun's audiographs, Born in the Month of Darkness. Due to the volume, Rey has reduced audio perception, allowing Billie to sprint without Rey being alerted. Earlier in the day, Rey left a letter on the door to Yun's house, telling him she would be visiting later with a bouquet of flowers from the florist below her house. She said she would use the secret knock, but asked him to ensure his servants would admit her straight away. Trivia *On Rey's door is a sign asking for clients to visit the Red Camellia instead. *Unlike most minor characters in the ''Dishonored'' franchise, Rey's name appears when looking at her. Normally, it would be her character class that shows. *Rey regularly purchases flowers from the florist to decorate her house. *If Billie kills Shan Yun, Eolina commits suicide during the mission The Bank Job if she was not killed before and if Billie has killed many people before the mission. *Rey's last name means "king" in Spanish. Gallery EolinaReyTattoos.png|The tattoos on Rey's face. EolinaReyDesk.png|Rey's desk. EolinaReyHouseInside.png|Inside Rey's house. EolinaReyHouseOutside.png|Outside Rey's house. RedCamelliaAdvertisement.png|An advertisement for Rey's tattoos out the front of the Red Camellia. RedCamelliaFrontDay.png|Rey's salon, the Red Camellia. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Death of the Outsider Characters